L'heure du jugement
by Mlle Millie Compte inutilise
Summary: [OS] " Votre sœur est morte ! À cause de vous ! " Elsa s'effondra par terre. Elle l'avait toujours su. Elle avait toujours su que cela finirait par la rattraper, qu'elle payerait un jour pour ce qu'elle avait fait… L'heure du jugement avait sonné.


_Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "_Jugement_" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ;)_

.

* * *

.

_Tu avais promis de ne pas utiliser la magie._

_Tu vas faire du mal à ta sœur._

_Contrôle-tes pouvoirs, fais un effort !_

Elsa se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant, et les cheveux défaits.

Et les mains froides. Gelées.

\- Oh non…

Elle ferme ses mains, et les serre contre elle.

\- Réchauffez-vous, réchauffez-vous… Je ne veux pas faire encore mal à Anna. Je ne veux plus jamais faire de mal.

Hier, avant-hier, il y a une semaine, un mois… Cela recommence tout le temps. Il ne se passe pas une journée sans que ses pouvoirs ne la trahissent et décident de geler tout ce qui l'entoure. Hier, c'était le premier jour de neige. Un jour qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps. Elle pensait qu'avec toute la neige dehors, elle et ses pouvoirs passeraient inaperçus. Anna était venue, elle lui avait demandé, comme autrefois « Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige… ». Mais Elsa avait pris peur. Pouvait-elle vraiment sortir sans mettre sa sœur en danger ? Et si, par accident, elle faisait apparaître de la neige, et qu'Anna s'aperçoive que c'était de la magie.

Pleine de doute, elle s'était approchée de la fenêtre, pour observer les flocons tomber. C'est alors qu'elle prit sa décision. L'appel était tout simplement trop fort… elle ne pouvait pas résister. Elle posa une main sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, et le drame se produisit. De la glace, partout…

Incapable de se contrôler, en sortit de sa chambre en pleurant, et courut voir son père.

\- Je n'y arrive pas ! sanglota-t-elle. C'est impossible !

Son père la regarda longuement, puis posa une main sur son épaule – il ne me tient plus la main, constata-t-elle -, et l'emmena dans le salon, où la cheminée diffusait une douce chaleur. Il ouvrit une boîte, et en sortit deux gants bleus clairs.

\- Ces gants t'aideront, lui dit-il. Voilà, tout est caché.

\- Cache tes pouvoirs, récita Elsa, rassurée.

\- N'en parle pas, dirent-ils ensemble.

.

.

Ces gants l'aidèrent beaucoup, en effet, mais fut aussi la première source de jugement. Enfin, la deuxième. La fermeture du palais et le renvoi de nombreux domestiques avaient déjà suscité beaucoup de ragots, et les personnes restantes appréciaient peu de la voir à toute heure du jour vêtue de gant, y compris Anna. Elsa n'avait pu manquer le regard blessé de sa sœur, qui devait voir un signe de mépris, les mains de la princesse Elsa ne pouvaient tout de même pas être contaminées par les saletés du bas peuple…

OoOoO

Jusque-là, tout c'était bien passé, y compris le bref moment où elle avait dû retirer ses gants. Personne n'avait rien vu. Anna avait disparu depuis quelque temps déjà, et elle l'enviait de pouvoir aller et venir à sa guise, lorsqu'elle était obligée de saluer rois, ministres, gouverneurs toute la soirée, et discuter avec leurs épouses, ou leurs filles.

Anna revint enfin, avec un beau jeune homme accroché à son bras. Premier pincement au cœur.

\- Nous aimerions avoir… votre bénédiction… pour notre mariage ! dirent-ils en cœur en échangeant des regards complices.

\- Votre mariage ?

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Voilà ce qui se passait, quand on obtenait trop de liberté. On se mettait à faire n'importe quoi. Mais au fond, Elsa enviait Anna…

\- On n'épouse pas un homme qu'on ne connait pas, déclara-t-elle.

Anna insista, et, acte terrible, retira un gant de sa main… Elsa, angoissée, terrifiée, perdit on calme…

De la glace explosa dans la pièce, et des cris de terreur retentirent.

Elsa ouvrit la porte, et traversa le couloir en courant. Tout était gâché… Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici, on allait la pourchasser, on voudrait la juger…

.

.

\- Elsa ! Vous ne pourrez pas toujours vous enfuir ! lui cria Hans, alors que la tempête faisait rage.

\- Prenez soin de ma sœur ! lui lança-t-elle.

Parce qu'elle était en était incapable. Ses pouvoirs étaient plus forts que tout. La tempête en était la preuve. Gants ou pas, elle ne pouvait plus les contrôler.

Hans continuait de lui parler. Ce qu'il disait n'avait pas de sens… Anna ne pouvait pas être…

\- Votre sœur est morte ! À cause de vous !

Elsa s'effondra par terre. Elle l'avait toujours su. Elle avait toujours su que cela finirait par la rattraper, qu'elle payerait un jour pour ce qu'elle avait fait… L'heure du jugement avait sonné.

.

* * *

.

_Je me suis bien éloignée du thème je trouve xD Mais bon ! _

_Un avis ? _


End file.
